I Watched
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: Kind of something I had to write. Changed rating just for peace of mind. Kind of funny, not really. *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own…Blah, Blah, Blah.

A/N: This is a POV story.

********************

I Watched

*************

I sat off by myself on a log and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone had someone to spend the holiday carnival with. 

Out on the pound I watched Edge and Christian play a one on one game of hockey agents each other. I think Christian is leading. Also out there is Billy Kidman and Torrie. Kidman's holding poor Torrie up while she tries to regain her balance. No such luck and they both end up falling down. 

Whoa! Something just went by my head. It's a snowball. I turn and see Bubba is laughing like he did way back in ECW, when he couldn't even say his own name. D-Von's and Spike are both are just pummelling each other with hand full of snow. D-Von's almost losing it looks like.

Now I hear a scream. I turn again to see Stephanie is running. Shane's right behind her, coved in snow. Jericho behind him, yelling about a white wash from last year.

They run right past Triple H and Shawn Michaels. They're both sitting around the fire talking about something. I wasn't sure until, Shawn pointed to his left.

Oh, The Angles (Kurt and Eric) are going up agents The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) in building snowmen. The Angles have a Very Large, normal looking Snowman, while The Hardys have a Small Colourful snowman. I can say I never have seen a Snow man with Bright Pink hair, but it looks good.

I figer I might as well look some more and I see Taker and Kane at the Hot Chocolate Stand. They're both just sitting there drink their chocolate…There goes Stephanie, Shane, and Jericho. As the past Taker shacks his head and Kane laughs a bit.

To their right is Three Minutes. They're building a snow base. I guess they plane on attacking someone later on. I should remember that.

"Now why are you over here looking so sad?" 

The voice caches me off guard. I turn around and I am faced with Molly Holly.

"I'm not sad. This is how I always look." I replied.

"Well don't, it brings down the chear of the holidays." She tells me as she sits down beside me.

"Like I cear." 

"Of course you do Raven." She says before kissing me of the check. "For if I am not happy, then tonight you wont have nothing to look forward to."

"Well I can't have that, so let us watch what everyone dose. I think Shane's getting closer to catching Stephanie. And Jericho has just ran into both The Angles and Hardys's snowmen."

"Oh really?" She says looking around.

Raven and Molly sat and watched everyone having fun.


	2. I Fear For My Friends Mental Health

Part two is up. If you have an idea, of what might be wrong with Raven, let me know. It's really kind of soft. Well Enjoy.

*************************

I don't know, I just don't know. What is it that has made me so unhappy. Sure on the outside I'll look unhappy to you, but really my looks deceive you. Very few know this, but back on topic. What is pegging my soul? I mean I've got a great life. I have money, a job that I enjoy, and the perfect girl in my life. What more can a man ask for?

"Wow, Raven is that you?" 

Breaking my thoughts I see it's Trish in her fancy gown. I had forgot that I was at the McMahan's New Years Ball.

"Yeah. It's me." I replied.

"You look really hansom. No wonder Molly keep you to herself."

"She really wants to shear me. I just don't think I could take the stress of more then one girl."

"Raven, you'll always make everything negative even if your not trying." 

She walks off. Thank God. But of course my time alone is cut. Molly is coming my way. She is beautiful though., in her light white blue dress that reaches her ankles. I really couldn't ask for more.

"Raven, you've been in this chair since we got here. I want you to go talk to someone right now." 

Oh, she looks a little mad at me. I could have some fun with this.

"But Molly, there is none to talk to, look and see. It would be rude to just step into a conversion with someone."

She gives me a look and turns around.

*******Molly's POV*******

Huh, I know there's someone he can talk to. Were are the Hardys…..What is Jeff doing?…..Oh he's showing off his dance moves a bit. Ok maybe the Dudleys….Spiking the punch. They can he such High schoolers. Ok where's Tommy?….Oh how cute, he's cuddling with his wife, so no go there. Hum….There's go to be some….one. Ah!….Oh never mind, I mean it is Kurt and Eric Angle. What is with Eric always being here? He really needs to get a life, or just get a job working here or something. Fine if I can't find anyone to talk with Raven, I'll talk to him.

*******End Molly's POV**********

Ha, looks like she couldn't find anyone.

"Ok you were right, so I'll talk to you."

Danm, I didn't see that one coming.

"Umm…Ok.."

The lights suddenly go out. And the spot light shines on Stephanie and Shane,

"Ok everyone, first we like to thank you for coming. I means a great deal to us." Stephanie starts out.

"Yes, it really dose. Now it's time you our New Years dance off. The Rules are normal dance off rules. If you stop your out, You must have a partner, and since this is the WWE anything goes. And just to let you know you will be given a 10 minute brake at starting at the Five minute make till Midnight. Then five minutes after it will start again." Shane informs us all.

"The Dance off starts in five minutes. Sign ups are right here with us. Enjoy!" Stephanie tells us.

"Raven?" 

Oh God, she wants to dance…Well maybe she'll let me be.

"Fine, go sign us up." I mumbled to her.

She smiles and hops off to sign us up. I have a feeling this is gonna be the oddest dance off I've ever been in. Dang that was fast, she's already back and she looks like she's about to bust.

"A lot of the guys are dancing together." She tells me. "I think we're one of three Guy/Girl couples."

"Great."

---------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentle man, please clear the floor it is time for The Dance Off." Linda tells us all.

I stand up and take Molly's hand as everyone moves off the floor.

"Now I will introduce, the couples. Fist Couple will be Shane and Stephanie." Linda starts. And the two walk out to the floor. "Next is Bubba Ray Dudley and Tommy Dreamer."

Bubba and Tommy Bounce onto the floor and take their bows. 

"Raven and Molly Holly."

We walk out there and Bubba blows me a kiss.

"Oh, Bubba this is gonna be the greatest ever. I'll feel like a Queen."

"I know, you make my heart fell with glee."

…..I'm not even commenting on that one. Anyway soon all the couples are out here. Trish/Spike, Victoria/Steven, Shannon /Matt, Lita/D-Von?, Kane/Stacey, Crash/Hurricane, Jamie/Nidia, Jacqueline/Bradshaw, Tazz/Michael Cole?, Edge/Christian, Kurt/Eric, and RVD/Jeff.

"Will Start with a slow dance first." Linda says, before the music starts. 

"Raven, is it just me or…" 

"We're surrounded by weirdo's Molly."

"I'll Let you know I am not a weirdo. I am an Olympic Gold meltest." Kurt says to us.

"It's True, oh It's True." Eric puts in as the dance away.

"let me fill you heart with joy and laughter togetherness girl is all I'm after where there is love I'll be there I'll be there to protect you with an unselfish love I'll respect you just call my name and I'll be there." Bubba sings out of tune. 

Dreamers all over him. With his head on his shoulder and everything….How have I worked with them for so long?

"Raven?"

"Yes?" 

"Has your problem gone way?"

"For now, it has."

We ended up dancing all night, but God help us we only got Fifth place. Lita/D-Von came in forth, Kurt/Eric in third, Trish/Spike got second, and yes the Two wierdos Bubba/Dreamer got first. It was sad to. They were acting like it was the biggest thing ever. Bubba, then asked Tommy to marry him, but Tommy's wife told him he couldn't have him, and dragged Tommy away screaming. Then Bubba fell to his knees pretending to cry. Then D-Von and Spike run up to him and gives him a hug. I can't watch this anymore. So I look at my watch and see it's 2:37.

"Molly, Let's go." 

"Alright, let me tell Crash bye."

She runs off and I look around. The Hardys are dead asleep on each other and Edge and Christian are too. Shane is carrying Stephanie out the door. Danm that feelings back. I walk up to Molly and put my arm around her. I just want to go to bed.


	3. Valentines Day

Valentines Day. A holiday I saw I can live without, but in a way I enjoy to much. Very few people know the true reason for this holiday. I mean, it's seems everyone has made it about a guy and a girl, ribbon and bows. Has everyone one forgot what it's really about!? I guess so.

"Hay Raven!"

Oh no, it's Bubba Ray Dudley. To think he's one of the smarter ones of his family. Sad.

"Raven, you've got to do me a favor."

"And that is…?"

"Kidnapped Trish."

"…?! You know she'll kill you if she found out you hired me to kidnapped her."

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll give you anything you want. Money, You got it. A back rub, fine by me. Sex, I'm up for it. Just Please help me out."

This is a sad site.

"Please. I'm on my knees begging here."

"I can see. Fine. How long do I have to do this?"

"Well, You, Tommy, and Rob are going to take her right after her match and tie her up. Drive her to the park right down the road from the hotel. Take her down to the Large tree and untie here and gave her the note, Tommy has."

"Can we just read her the note, then untie her?"

"No. Anyway meet those two right after she walks to the ring. They will be in the lunchroom."

Bubba walks off and I'm think if this will really work. Oh, well I've got my own stuff to do right now. Now were is Molly?

******Molly's POV**********

I'm getting ready for my match with Trish. I find it so cute, and slightly odd that Bubba has plan such a night for her. At less It gives me time to get Mine and Raven's hotel room ready. I still haven't the slightest clue what's wrong with that man. He just sits around and watches everyone have fun. Like last week he just sat there in the corner watching Edge and Christian have a mud fight agents Jeff and Matt. He sat there and got even more sadder. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe he's turning gay…Oh NO!!!!! I better make this night really good.

Oh here he is.

*****End Molly's POV*********

"Hi Molly, I've been looking for you."

"I figured you be getting ready to help Bubba."

"You know?"

"I don't think Bubba's stupid enough to take a woman's man on a day like this without asking."

"I guess your right. Here I got you this."

I hope she like it. It's a 24k Gold necklace, with 7 small Dimand. Thank God I'm rich, because that thing could kill a normal living man. I don't even think the other guys could afford this baby.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yep, she like it.

"You got me a gold necklace with diamonds!"

"Yep, I hope you like it."

"I love it!"

----------------

Well after some kisses, and hugs I start to make my way to find Dreamer and RVD. As I'm walking I see Matt Hardy and Lita inside Jeff's Locker Room. Matt looks to not be wearing anything and Lita's walking out.

"Raven! Hay Wait!"

Great, never get a brake.

"Raven do you know were I can get some ribbon?"

"No."

"Danm. I'm trying to wrap up Matt for Jeff."

"Um…Why?"

"Just as a joke. You know all those Slash Fictions about Jeff and Matt really having Brotherly Love."

"Right…I've got to go. Helping Bubba."

"Good Luck."

I take off down the hall. No wonder the fans right that stuff. 

"Yo, Raven, you ran past us!

I stopped and saw Tommy and Rob stain in black outfits.

"Here your gonna need this." 

Rob hands me the outfit. I put it on with a metal note to kill Bubba. Was go to Trish's locker room and wait for her. As soon s she enters we gave her and tie her up. Poor Tommy got a good kick to the balls, but other than that we got her into the car and off we went. She was even worse as we carried her to that tree. Rob and Myself had to hold her down as Tommy got the note and put it in her hand. We untied her and we ran like hell. She gave chase for a wail, but soon the note got to her. She did get a smile on her face after she read it. I wonder what it said.

"Dudes never let Bubba talk me into this again."

"Rob, Raven and I don't think well have too."

-------------------------------

I walked up to my hotel door and saw a note on it. I unfolded it and it said, not to turn the lights on. So I walked into the dark hotel room and felt my way around. I knew she was in here, because I could hear her breathing. Suddenly a flicker of light caught my attention and the whole room was light by candle light. There on the bed laid my girl.

"Raven, are you just gonna stand there or join me."

I couldn't help but smile at this. At less I can have one day free from my trouble. 


	4. Problem Solved Finish

******Molly's POV******

Well Raven's Birthday is in one Week and I think I've found out what his problem is. I think it's cute. I figured it of after watching, watch the Hardy and Dudleys have this Game Cube tournament. I final peaced together that he only really gets sad around them, Stephanie and Shane, and Kurt and Eric. Oh he's gonna love his Birthday present.

****End Molly's POV****

I wonder what's gonna happen at my party? I didn't want to have it, but Molly keeps bugging me about it, so I said yes. She's been acting strange lately. I think I'm starting to really worry her. 

------------------------

Well Here I am, at my party and everyone of my friends are here. Well almost. Anyway they got my this huge cake, and it looks to be chocolate. They're wheeling it to me right now and they are singing. Oh the pain. 

"Make a wise Raven!" 

My Molly, always so happy. Hum…I wish…there it's done.

"Ok Raven cut that sucker up!"

I go to cut the thing when Bubba pops out…OH GOD HELP!!! TOMMY, ROB, AND SABU ARE HOLDING ME DOWN AND BUBBA'S TAKING IT OFF. PUT IT BACK ON PLEASE!!!!!!!

…..I hate Bubba. I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight and I really need a shower. He gave me a lap dance…in his silk red boxers….oh WHY GOD!?! 

"Oh, come on I wasn't that bad. Hell I even got $40 dollars in ones and I'm doing Matt's Party."

"But I thought you were doing mine!"

"Stephanie I'll do yours too."

"See Raven everyone wants me."

"Bubba shut up."

"Hehe. You know you liked it that's why your acting that way."

I roll my eyes, thankfully Molly comes to save me.

"Ok everyone it's time for presents."

"Great."

"Oh open ours!"

"Bubba, D-Von, Spike, Hell No. Tommy your is first."

Well I've got very kinky things from everyone. I did get some cool things though. Like Jeff got me this tracker set, so I can keep track of Bubba when I'm not sure were his weird ass is. There is only on more gift to go and it's from Molly.

"So Molly do I get my present?"

"Oh yeah, but first Bubba your stocker is here."

"WHAT?!"

"Your stocker…"

We all look behind him to see a pissed looking girl, with Black frames wrapped with red tape glasses and a table.

"Oh, shit Bubba your in trouble!"

"D-Von you've got my WILL right?"

"No, Spike dose though."

"Yep, Bubba. I got it."

"Good."

The Girl just looked at him and Bubba seemed to look like he was gonna die.

"T-Boy, lission. I'm sorry I…."

"Shut the fuck up you ass! You think you can just leave me like the rest of your family dose their kids! Like your parents did you! I don't think so. Plus, if you forgot, We're still married. You never showed up at court remember!"

Oh man… Bubba's wife? I pissed Wife.

"I mean you left me with 4 kid and a set of twins on the way! Your ass better start running right now!"

And that's what he did. I hope tomorrow I see him….Oh Shit Trish is after his ass too. Poor Fool.

"Well now that's over. Raven, I know you've been acting a bit strange and I think I figured out what is wrong. I hope my present makes you happy. You can come out now!"

I look to the right and I see her walk out. I can't believe it, she's here. I never had the nerve to call her, but here she is. My little Sis.

"Chastity!"

I can't help, but hug her. I haven't seen he in such a long time. Like 2 years maybe?

"Molly, thank you."

She smiles.

*****Molly's POV******

He's happy. I knew it would work.

***End Molly's POV****

---------------------------

Here were are. It was Chastity and Myself going up agents The Dudleys, Hardys, McMahans, E&C, Booker and his Brother, and Angles in a Arcade Street Racer game. And Guess who one.

"Raven let us come back in and at less put our pants back one. It's snowing out here!"

"Shut up Bubba. You loss now your paying for it!"

"Chastity be nice."

"Molly I am being nice."

"Yeah, He doesn't deserve for anyone to treat him nice."

"T-Boy what you planning on doing to him after his vacation comes up?"

"Well Molly I plan on taking him home and making take cear of his kids."

"He'll love that."

"I know."

"So how long are you here for Chastity?"

"Well Raven I got a little side bit signed with Stephanie."

"Oh, really?"

"You notice she's not outside on the porch in nothing but Bra and Panties now. She gave me a job for a trade."

"That's so cool. Now Raven you have your sister, and I can have you quit always just sitting a watch everyone else."

"Molly that's what I do."

"Sure."

*Sigh* Molly why can't you see, it is what I do. I watch.


End file.
